


Subtle, but Enough

by eevoch



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Short & Sweet, Sleep Deprivation, Touch-Starved Izaya, Touch-Starved Shizuo, theyre both touch starved i dont make the rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 12:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19296139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eevoch/pseuds/eevoch
Summary: Izaya likes to work late into the night, and early into the morning. Shizuo just wishes his boyfriend would sleep more.





	Subtle, but Enough

**Author's Note:**

> womp womp uuuuhh,,, okay, ive wanted to do this since 2014 so like here it is, this is technically my first fic for this crackhead fandom that i love so much, and while it is a little shorter than i maybe wouldve liked, i hope its enjoyable enough!! i hope its also not too ooc, bc, its hard to write an established relationship with these two without taking some creative liberties,,,,euuuu,, they are both touch starved and deserve love

It wasn't the first time Shizuo woke up in the middle of the night to an empty bed. In fact, whenever he did wake up in the middle of the night, the bed was almost always empty. The sheets wrinkled beside him where another had been a while before. Although his partner's location was no mystery to him, and he knew well that if he were to step into the living room that he'd find Izaya surrounded by two laptops and at least two phones on his desk. Pushing himself out of bed, Shizuo knew that if he didn't somehow convince Izaya to come back to sleep, he'd be working well into the next day and more.

He walked to the living room with soft steps, finding just what he expected to there. Izaya was sitting at his desk, the glow from all the lights surrounding him gave his face a sort of washed out look. "Izaya." He called, only getting a slight pause in the typing before it picked back up.

"Shizu-chan." Izaya didn't look away from his screens when he addressed him. "What are you doing up? It's past four, don't you have work today? You'll be tired without your beauty sleep." He teased lightly, scrolling on one device and typing on the other with extreme precision.

Shizuo scoffed. "I could ask the same for you. I thought we agreed you were going to try and sleep more?" He reminded; Izaya finally turned to face him, putting his work on a temporary halt.

Izaya's face looked tired, even if his voice didn't sound like it. His eyes were dusted underneath with shadows, and his expression seemed to be pulled tight with exhaustion. "This information won't collect itself, you know? Not all of us can have regular work schedules." He quipped, a smirk playing on his lips. He thumbed at the rings on his fingers, glancing back to the screen of his laptop. Shizuo took a few more steps closer to Izaya, stifling a yawn.

"How much sleep have you gotten in the past twenty-four hours?" He held a hand out as a silent encouragement for Izaya to take it and just come back to bed. 

The informant seemed to ponder this for a while, humming and clasping his hands together. "Do you really expect me to keep count of the hours? About three, which is plenty fine." Shizuo frowned. "I've gone for longer with less, Shizu-chan. I'm just busy, I need to work the same as you do." He pointed out, his lips quirking down in a frown of his own. "Or do you expect me to just be dependent on you to provide for my every need like a helpless damsel?" Izaya let out a huff of amusement at Shizuo's own unamused expression.

Shizuo brushed one of his hands across Izaya's, gently tugging on it until he let up and let Shizuo clasp it within his own. The soft touch caused Izaya's shoulders to relax the slightest bit. "Of course not, I know you're perfectly capable of working and taking care of yourself. Maybe a little too capable. That doesn't mean you need to work yourself this hard, you could get sick. Then you would be getting even less work done, idiot." His voice was gentle, a bit worried if someone were to listen for the inflections. Which Izaya generally did.

Izaya let out a mocking noise of adoration. "You care about me, how cute, Shizu-chan." He closed his eyes with a sickeningly sweet smile plastered to his face. Shizuo held back a laugh, giving his hand a squeeze. 

"We're dating, dumbass." Shizuo ran his thumb over Izaya's knuckles, not missing the informant's quiet sigh or the way his head tipped forward. "You should come to bed. Sleep some, and you'll be able to work all day tomorrow. Everyone says you're the smart one, so you should know this already." He murmured, tracing small circles over the back of Izaya's hand with his thumb. 

"Shizuo…" Izaya began to protest, pressing his hand up against the feather soft pressure brushing over it. "I really, really should get this work done. People don't like to wait." He intended for the words to come out with snark, but they fell flat. Izaya looked up when Shizuo released his hand to walk around the desk behind Izaya's chair. The blonde cupped Izaya's face in his hands, moving his thumbs in soft motions over his temples. "Have you decided to take up massage therapy now?" Izaya teased; the tired waver to his voice, added with the way he leaned into Shizuo's hand, succeeded in removing the teasing delivery of his words.

The digital clock on Izaya's laptop read: 4:37, and Shizuo was evermore determined to get him out of his beloved chair and into bed. He brushed his fingers over Izaya's lips, altering to trace them over his chin and jaw, up over his cheeks, then down and repeating. "You're tired, can you just listen for once? It's not like I'm asking you something crazy, like, staying out of innocent people's lives or anything." He whispered, just audible enough for Izaya to hear him. "If you come to bed now, I'll cuddle with you until I have to leave later."

"Bribery? From a debt collector? Color me surprised, I never thought I'd see the day." Izaya hummed, pressing his face into Shizuo's hands. "Take me out to Russia Sushi later and maybe, maybe you'll have a deal." His eyes began to close, the warm feeling of his boyfriend's hands on his face causing his lashes to flutter. "And this, I suppose is okay too." He added.

Shizuo chuckled quietly. "Just say you like it. You're not fooling anyone." Izaya only hummed in response. Shizuo spun the chair around to face him, picking Izaya up and laying him over his shoulder.

"I'm not a garbage bag." Izaya jabbed, laughter dripping from his words.

Shizuo made a noise of contemplation. "You sure about that?" 

Izaya gasped, aiming a weak punch to Shizuo's back. "Of course I'm sure about that. If I were a garbage bag you'd have a lot less fun."

"More like less trouble." The blonde insisted, entering their room and dropping Izaya on the bed. Izaya splayed himself out like a starfish, taking up a good portion of the mattress. "Move over." Shizuo muttered, getting on the bed and shoving Izaya lightly to the side. He immediately pulled his dark haired boyfriend close to his chest once he was in a comfortable spot, earning a laugh that sounded suspiciously like a snort from the other on the bed. 

"Who knew beasts liked to cuddle? I didn't know you were so soft inside, Shizu-chan." Izaya teased, a small, but genuine smile on his face.

Shizuo pressed his face into Izaya's hair. "Just like being close to you. Not that much to it. Also, we do this every night, so shut the fuck up and go to sleep." He hummed, finding Izaya's hand with his own and twining their fingers together.

Izaya probably wouldn't admit it if he was asked later, but he liked being close to Shizuo too. The soft touches filled a part of him he didn't know needed to be filled, and he knew his boyfriend felt the same.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________

The sunlight filtering through their bedroom window was a rude awakening. Izaya had never been a heavy sleeper, and when he blinked a few times he saw how he was still held close by Shizuo's arm. He didn't want to lose the warmth that was surrounding him, but he knew that if he wanted to be productive, he had to.

Just, maybe, a few more minutes wouldn't hurt.

Izaya was drifting off into sleep again, the comfort proving to be a tempting lull. He was on the brink of unconsciousness again when Shizuo's alarm began its annoying beeping from the nightstand. Shizuo began to stir next to him, removing his arm from around Izaya to reach over and turn off the alarm, much to Izaya's dismay.

"I have to get ready." Shizuo whispered, making no move to get up.

"You do, and I have to get back to work." Izaya added, pressing back against Shizuo to try and regain some of the warmth he lost.

Shizuo sighed, taking a few moments before detaching himself from Izaya and getting up from the bed, earning a frown from the informant. "Whenever I take a day off, you're taking one too, and we aren't going to do anything."

Izaya gave a tired chuckle, sitting up and stretching his arms above his head. "I don't know, Shizu-chan. I'm a very busy man." He hummed, pretending to think it over.

"I promise, the world will survive without you for one day." The blonde scoffed, going over to the closet to pull out one of his bartender uniforms, and change into it. "And besides," he turned around. "I think they'll even benefit from you not ruining their lives for once." Izaya flashed him a toothy smirk, one that promised trouble in most all cases.

"That's a bold claim from a man who has probably ranked up millions in property damage." He quipped, swinging his legs over the side of the bed to walk over to Shizuo. Izaya wrapped his arms around Shizuo's shoulders, trying to pull him down for a kiss, and Shizuo pulled away, prodding Izaya on the cheek.

"Don't kiss me before you brush your teeth." The blonde looked down at his boyfriend, who looked offended before skipping off to the bathroom. Following behind him, Shizuo went to do the same, he didn't even have a second after rinsing his mouth out when Izaya pulled him into a very minty kiss.

He was smiling when he pulled away, a subtle quirk of his lips, but it mostly showed in his eyes. Izaya didn't always notice it, but Shizuo grew to find that the informant's eyes were quite expressive when he wasn't guarding his expressions with over the top, calculating and dramatic ones. "Is that better?" Izaya leaned in to kiss him again, keeping it soft and quick.

"Tons, certainly. Although, now you taste like mouthwash." Shizuo pressed a kiss to Izaya's forehead, taking his hand and lacing his fingers with Izaya's less calloused ones. He ran his thumb over the ring on Izaya's pointer finger. "I feel like if you take this off, your whole finger will go with it." He teased, getting a short huff of laughter from his partner.

"As far as you know, that's entirely possible." Izaya shot back, although Shizuo had seen him without his rings once. When he was cleaning them.

"I'll make sure not to tell anyone." Shizuo pulled his hand away from Izaya's, quickly fixing his hair so it looked more presentable. "Don't work yourself too hard while I'm gone."

Izaya answered with a grin that was entirely too wide. "Don't worry, Shizu-chan. I'll make sure to." He looked into the mirror, poking and prodding at his own face so it didn't feel as stiff from sleep.

"You know, if you were less annoying, you'd be a lot cuter." Shizuo scoffed, grabbing his sunglasses from inside the drawer and cleaning them before putting them on.

"I'm cute because I'm annoying." Izaya insisted, combing his fingers through his hair a few times to tame the mess that had been done to it from being splayed against the pillow. "How do you think you got with me? I annoyed you so much you fell in love."

Shizuo shook his head. "I think that's a question I'm gonna leave unanswered." He went back to their room to grab his phone, joining Izaya in the bathroom once he retrieved it. "Shit." He hissed when he saw the time. "I have to get going."

Nodding, Izaya leaned up to give Shizuo a kiss before following him into the living room. Shizuo slipped his shoes on at the door, about to leave when Izaya walked up to him with a teasing smirk on his lips. "I think you're forgetting something." 

Shizuo rolled his eyes. "Right, my bad." He leaned down to give Izaya a parting kiss when the informant danced away from him and held out his hand.

"I meant your keys, you idiotic brute." Izaya grabbed Shizuo's hand, putting his keys in his open palm. The blonde looked mildly offended, but muttered his appreciation under his breath. Izaua held in a laugh, wrapping his arms around Shizuo's shoulders. "But you had a fine idea, sure." He comforted, tilting his head up to give Shizuo a lingering kiss, the light glinting in his eyes when he pulled away. "Don't forget, you owe me a date at Russia Sushi later."

"You're a real piece of work, you know that?" Shizuo placed another firm kiss on Izaya's lips, cradling the side of his face with his free hand. "I always make good on my word, don't worry." He softly traced his thumb over Izaya's cheekbone. "I love you."

Izaya always had to fold over the words in his brain, feel them out before trying them on his tongue. It got easier with practice. "I love you too." He whispered, a genuine smile playing on his face. Shizuo smiled back at him, stepping out the door with a small wave and a "see you later", and Izaya nodded, waving at his boyfriend's retreating form.

After Shizuo had left, Izaya immediately went over to his desk and turned on his computer. The work wasn't going to do itself, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed, im glad!! comments and kudoses make me feel validated so if youve got something to say, go ahead!! also, if you love shizaya or just durarara!! in general, come say hi on my tumblr @eevoch :)


End file.
